


Listen Before I Go . . .

by KitsuneKristine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Jason Grace, Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Dark Character, Gay Percy Jackson, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Percy, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I forgot how the books go, Not Canon Compliant - The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Not Canon Compliant - The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Pansexual Frank, Pansexual Piper McLean, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, imagine that Percy stays in New Rome, its been like 5 years, loosely follows, percy likes rome better, percy/nico still has my ass, there's some oc shit too, this is sort of blabbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKristine/pseuds/KitsuneKristine
Summary: Time slows down, lost memories recovered, and old flames reignite.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Kudos: 7





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> “If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours I think even they would commit many wrongs.”  
> ― Sui Ishida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She hardly ever thought of him. He had worn a place for himself in some corner of her heart, as a sea shell, always boring against the rock, might do. The making of the place had been her pain. But now the shell was safely in the rock. It was lodged, and ground no longer.”  
> ― T.H. White, The Once and Future King

☾

Topic: unrequited love  
Relationship: one-sided Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chasse

☾   
  


There she was, smiling her way into their hearts, not knowing the darkness that was protruding from their minds. She was too innocent. Nothing like the hellish people in the world. I watched her from afar, keeping my thoughts to myself as she was too perfect for even me. She was the sun, bright and full of life. I was the moon, cold with the inability to love. But all I wanted was to be on the same universe as her, I was damaged. Scars littered my body as the wars raged on, each adding on more radars for my life to be taken. I waited. She never noticed me.

Her smile was my whole damn sky, it brought meaning to my life. She didn't know my name, I was the unknown. Her shadow. I loved her, I loved her so much. Couldn't she notice me this once? Please look at me . . .

I hid, she turned my way, and I couldn't even look at her. Coward. I ruined it all. Now she'll never look at me, what's there to love? An empty shell lays as the shattered pieces crumble around, the wind picking up the fragments and blowing them away.

Come back to me. Please fall for me . . . I need you.


	2. I wish that I could wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Being here alone with nothing to do, I've been thinking about myself too. Trying to understand why I hate myself so badly.”  
> ― Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game

☾

Topic: Amnesia, The Son of Neptune

Relationship: none, self hatred

☾

The taste of smoke was in the air, he choked on the sudden burn. And yet in a way, he loved it, the way the burn settled his empty body. He was a shell, there wasn't very much of a soul inside him, for he was broken. Forgotten. People used to know his name, call out for him, he was their hero. And now here he was, lost in the middle of the forest with no memory of who he was. Just the taste of cigarettes on his lips, the nicotine caressing his lungs in sweet agony. There was no memory of his life, all there was was a black void of nothing, it didn't frighten him. He was comforted by the way that he was completely restarting his life, even though he had no idea who he was or the location he had been placed. What did he look like? He didn't know. Being on the run meant he didn't have any of those luxuries, he was lucky that he had a small backpack of clothes and food. And something told him that he was meant to be this alone, as if it was his destiny to have no one.

What was his name?

He looked out at the river that trickled through the forest, it was inviting, as if it was the big prize he was waiting for. He felt danger. But at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to rest, being tired beyond compare as he was dizzy from lack of water and nutrients. Collapsing on a moss covered rock, he attempted to catch his breath, his body soaked with exhaustion. Leaning forward a bit, he could see his reflection.

His sea green eyes an almost cyan color, the lifeless tone of his pale skin, and his pitch black hair. He looked like he was the living dead, his body had an almost unhealthy glow to it, he was almost terrified of his own reflection. What did his voice sound like? Could he even talk? There seemed to be a buzzing sound all around him, causing his head to pound, he rose his hands up to his ear in hopes to stop the sound. But there was no use. He opened his mouth and whispered softly, "p-please stop . . . it hurts," his voice was weak, there was a small hint of an accent but it seemed that the lack of nutrients have been taking affect on his whole body, making his voice seem almost muffled and speech impeded.

There was a snake like voice that filled his head, "well, well, well. If it isn't the forgotten hero of New York, tell me, is life worth it now that you have no destiny? And so far from home, I will have great pleasure killing you. The once great hero, now a worthless human." He caught sight of a horrible looking creature, snakes for hair, face of evil itself. It was a gorgon. A mythical being that was cursed, one of three devilish creatures from hell itself.

He froze at the sight of the horrible sight, he was defenseless. Shakily he rose his fists, as if he could take down a creature that could easily kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading these blurbs of randomness! A few of these were written in 2017, although I am going to try to upload some new writings. Recently, I have been hit by the Percy Jackson bug. Let me tell you, I haven't read them since Blood of Olympus back in 2015, though sadly I have already heard spoilers regarding the next series. Most of these will be based off the Heroes of Olympus series or the OG series. I will probably be posting some stories based off the few ships that I cared for the most, sorry guys Percabeth has never been my cup of tea. And if I decide to write about them, it will probably be in a one-sided or best friend relationship. Apologies for the log ass note at the bottom!!! - Kristine


End file.
